Disney INFINITY: Galactic War
Disney INFINITY: Galactic War is an upcoming American superhero film, based on the video game Disney Infinity, produced by Walt Disney Pictures, Pixar Animation Studios, and Lucasfilm Ltd., and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. The film is directed by Don Hall and Chris Williams, with a team of executive producers Ron Clements, John Musker, Chris Sanders, George Lucas, Roger Allers, Rob Minkoff, Don Hahn, John Lasseter, Pete Docter, Lee Unkrich, and the late Stan Lee, and features an ensemble voice cast starring Scott Weinger as Aladdin, Tate Donovan as Hercules, Joaquin Phoenix as Kenai, Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr / Mr. Incredible, Ming-Na Wen as Fa Mulan / Ping, Dan Castellaneta as Genie, Tom Hulce as Quasimodo, Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada / Steel-Scorpion, Matthew Broderick as Simba, Robby Benson as Prince Adam / Beast, Paige O'Hara as Belle, Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan / Gazerbeam, Jason Lee as Buddy Pine / Syndrome, Moira Kelly as Nala, Neve Campbell as Kiara, Freddie Prinze, Jr. as Kanan Jarrus, Vanessa Marshall as Hera Syndulla, Ian McDiarmid as Emperor Sheev Palpatine, and Taylor Gray as Ezra Bridger. Disney INFINITY: Galactic War held its world premiere on April 23, 2018 in Los Angeles, and is scheduled to be released in the United States on April 27, 2018, in IMAX 3D and AMC Theaters. It received positive reviews from critics, who called it an "overstuffed classic" and praised the cast (with McDiarmid in particular), visual effects and emotional weight of the story, although the 149 minute runtime received some criticism. Plot Having acquired the Power Holocron from the planet Coruscant, Emperor Sheev Palpatine and his lieutenants — the Grand Inquisitor, the Fifth Brother, the Seventh Sister, and the Eighth Brother — intercept the spaceship carrying the survivors of Mount Olympus' destruction, including Hercules, Megara, Jim Hawkins and Scroop. They extract the Space Holocron from the Tesseract, as Hercules is subdued, Palpatine overpowers Kenai and Apollo sends Kenai to Earth using the Solar chariot before being killed. Palpatine then chokes Hercules' uncle Hades. Palpatine departs with his lieutenants and obliterates the ship. Kenai crash-lands at a building in China before morphing from a bear to himself in a human being. He warns to Genie and Li Shang about Palpatine's plan to kill half of all life in the universe. In response, Genie recruits Aladdin. The Grand Inquistior and the Fifth Brother arrive to retrieve the Time Holocron from Genie, drawing the attention of Hiro Hamada. The Grand Inquistior captures Genie, but fails to take the Time Holocron due to an enchantment. Aladdin and Hiro pursue the Inquistior's spaceship, Kenai contacts Bob Parr, and Shang stays behind to guard the head of China. In Scotland, the Seventh Sister and the Eighth Brother ambush Belle and Beast in order to retrieve the Mind Holocron in Beast's forehead. Bob Parr, Fa Mulan, and Peter Pan rescue them and take shelter with Quaismodo at the Avengers Compound. Beast offers to sacrifice himself by having Belle destroy the Mind Holocron to keep Palpatine from retrieving it. Parr suggests they travel to Africa, which he believes has the resources to remove the holocron without destroying Beast. The crew of the Ghost respond to the distress call from the Mount Olympian ship and rescue Hercules, who surmises Palpatine seeks the Reality Holocron, which is in the possession of former clone captain Rex on Kamino. Zeb and Chopper accompany Hercules to a abandoned Prometheus Academy, where they and Mr. Student Counselor Parenthesis create an enchanted battle-axe capable of killing Palpatine. On Kamino, Ezra Bridger, Hera Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus, and Sabine Wren find Palpatine with the Reality Holocron already in his possession. Palpatine kidnaps Hera, his adoptive warrior, who reveals the location of the Soul Holocron to save Darth Vader's former Jedi padawan Ahsoka Tano from torture. Palpatine and Hera travel to Ryloth, where Darth Maul, keeper of the Soul Holocron, informs him the holocron can only be retrieved by sacrificing someone he loves. Palpatine reluctantly throws Hera to her death, granting him the Soul Holocron. Ahsoka escapes captivity and asks the remaining members of the Ghost to meet her on Paplatine's destroyed homeworld, Naboo. Aladdin and Hiro kill the Grand Inquisitor by ejecting him from his ship and rescue Genie. Landing at Naboo, they meet Ezra, Kanan, and Sabine. The group forms a plan to remove Palpatine's Infinity Gauntlet after Genie uses the Time Holocron to view millions of possible futures, seeing only one in which Palpatine loses. Palpatine arrives, justifying his plans as necessary to ensure the survival of a universe threatened by overpopulation. The group subdues him until Ahsoka deduces that Palpatine has killed Hera. Enraged, Ezra retaliates, breaking their hold on Palpatine, who overpowers the group. Genie surrenders the Time Holocron in exchange for Palpatine sparing Aladdin. Palpatine departs for Earth. In Africa, Parr reunites with his former supervillain Buddy Pines, who was brainwashed by Simba's daughter Kiara as "Silver Wolf", before Palpatine's army of battle droids invade. The Supers, alongside King Simba, the Lion Guard, the Night Pride and the Pride Lander forces, mount a defense while Kiara works to extract the Mind Holocron from Beast. Kenai, unable to transform into a bear, fights while flying on Aladdin's magic carpet. Hercules, Zeb, and Chopper arrive to reinforce the defenders; the Seventh Sister, the Fifth Brother, and the Eighth Brother are killed and their army is routed. Palpatine arrives, and despite Belle's attempt to destroy the Mind Holocron, retrieves the stone from Beast, killing him. Hercules severely wounds Palpatine, but Palpatine activates the complete Infinity Gauntlet and teleports away. Palpatine's plan succeeds, with half of all life across the universe disintegrating, including Pine, Simba, Chopper, Belle, Pan, Sabine, Kanan, Ezra, Hiro, and Genie, who tells Aladdin that there was no other way. Aladdin and Ahsoka remain on Naboo while Kenai, Nala, Quasimodo, Zeb, Parr, Mulan, Kovu, and Hercules are left on the African battlefield. Meanwhile, Palpatine sits on another planet in satysfaction of having apparently fulfulled his plan. In a post-credits scene, Lucius Best transmits a distress signal as he, Helen Parr, and others disintegrate. The transmitter displays a star insignia on a red-and-blue background. Cast * Scott Weinger as Aladdin: A former street child and thief, who ends up becoming the prince of Agrabah after meeting Jasmine in the streets and being recruited by Jafar to retrieve the magical lamp from the Cave of Wonders. * Tate Donovan as Hercules: The king of Mount Olympus, based on the mythological Heracles, best known under the Roman spelling Hercules. Hercules now wields a mystical ax known as Stormbreaker. * Joaquin Phoenix as Kenai: The younger brother of Sitka and Denahi. After he needlessly killed a bear, he was turned into one himself to teach him to see another's eyes, feel through another's heart, and discovered the true meaning of brotherhood. * Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr / Mr. Incredible: The patriarch of the Parr family, possessing super-strength and limited invulnerability. Parr receives new vibranium gauntlets and metal armor from Kiara to replace his traditional suit. * Ming-Na Wen as Fa Mulan / Ping: A young girl, who is willing to give up her life to save her father, Fa Zhou, and entered the Chinese army as a man named Ping. * Dan Castellaneta as Genie: A comedic jinni, with nigh omnipotent power that can only be exercised when his master wishes it. The late Robin Williams in recordings served as Castellaneta's voice double during filming. At that point, Castellaneta re-voiced scenes where the Genie needs to be seen. * Tom Hulce as Quasimodo: Notre Dame Cathedral's 53-year-old hunchbacked bell ringer, who dreams of seeing life outside the bell tower. * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada / Steel-Scorpion: A 17-year-old robotics prodigy. * Matthew Broderick as Simba: Son of Queen Sarabi and King Mufasa, who grew to king of Pride Rock. * Robby Benson as Prince Adam / Beast: A young prince, who was transformed into a beast by an enchantress as punishment for his arrogance. He is now having the Mind holocron used to keep him alive. * Paige O'Hara as Belle: A bibliophilic young woman, who seeks adventure and offered her own freedom to the Beast in return for her father, Maurice's. * Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan / Gazerbeam: The former leader of the Lost Boys and friends of Wendy Darling and her daughter, Jane. He now works for the USA government as Gazerbeam to generate energy blasts from his eyes and by using a specially designed wing pack. * Jason Lee as Buddy Pine / Syndrome: A former huge fan of Mr. Incredible, who later designs his own technology without having to use supervillain powers. Pine, who formerly went as Syndrome, is given the name "Silver Wolf" by the lionesses of Pride Rock, who helped remove his RLS Legacy programming and to give him a new prosthetic arm. * James Woods as Hades: The brother of Zeus and Poseidon and Hercules' evil uncle, based on the mythological deity of the same name. * Keith David as Apollo: The god of light and music, who formerly drove the Solar chariot, based on the mythological deity of the same name. * Eric Idle as Mr. Student Counselor Parenthesis: Prometheus Academy's Class Administrator, who helps Hercules create his axe Stormbreaker. * B.D. Wong as Captain Li Shang: A highly capable leader with a dedication to his cause to match, who now works for Genie as his sidekick as a member of the Mystic Genie Arts. * Tiya Sircar as Sabine Wren: A 16-year-old Mandalorian graffiti artist, Imperial Academy dropout and a former bounty hunter with expert knowledge of weapons and explosives. * Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano: A Togruta and former Padawan of Anakin Skywalker, who left the Jedi Order out of disillusionment during the Clone Wars. * Freddie Prinze, Jr. as Kanan Jarrus: A Force-sensitive human male Jedi Knight, born as Caleb Dume, who survived Order 66 during the Clone Wars and is Ezra Bridger's master. * Vanessa Marshall as Hera Syndulla: A Twi'lek female revolutionary from the planet Ryloth, who became a central figure in the early rebellion against the Galactic Empire and the formation of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. She is also the owner and pilot of the Ghost. Ariana Greenblatt voiced young Hera. * Dave Filoni as Chopper / C1-10P: An irritable and irascible astromech droid built and owned by Hera during the Clone Wars. * Steven Blum as Garazeb 'Zeb' Orrelios: A Lasat honor guard, which responded by committing a genocide campaign against them. * Linda Larkin as Princess Jasmine: The rebellious princess of Agrabah and Aladdin's wife. * Dee Bradley Baker as Rex / The Collector: One of the Clone troopers in the galaxy, who served under Anakin Skywalker in the Clone Wars as "CT-7567". * Ian McDiarmid as Chancellor Sheev Palpatine / Darth Sidious: The Emperor of the Galactic Empire, having orchestrated his rise to power as Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic along with engineering the Clone Wars and the removal of the Jedi Order once the war ends and he restructures the Republic into the Empire. He is now hunting for Infinity Holocrons with an infinity gauntlet that will "re-balance the universe". In addition to providing the voice for the character, McDiarmid performed motion capture on set. * Taylor Gray as Ezra Bridger: A 15-year-old human street urchin and con-artist with Force abilities, whose parents were imprisoned by Imperial forces. Gray described his role as "...a cameo. You get the Rebellion's flavor; I mean, their roles in order to fight for the movie." Additionally, several other actors reprised their roles from previous Disney films for Galactic War: Moira Kelly as Nala, Simba's wife, the queen of Pride Rock and the lead of the hunting party; Neve Campbell as Simba and Nala's daughter Kiara; James Earl Jones as Anakin Skywalker, who turned to the Dark Side as Darth Vader; Billy Crystal as Mike Wazowski, a scare floor monitor and Sulley's partner; John Goodman as James P. "Sulley" Sullivan, the CEO of Monsters, Inc.; Scott Adsit as Baymax, an inflatable robot built by Tadashi Hamada as a medical assistant; Jason Marsden as Kovu, prince of Pride Rock and Kiara's husband; Nathan Lane as Timon, a meerkat and Simba's friend; Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa, a naive warthog and Timon's best friend; Lacey Chabert as Vitani, a former Outsider lioness and now a Pride Lander; Max Charles as Kion, Simba and Nala's second-born son and leader of the Lion Guard; Joshua Rush as Bunga, a honey badger and the bravest member of the Lion Guard; Diamond White as Fuli, a cheetah and the fastest member of the Lion Guard; Atticus Shaffer as Ono, a cattle egret and the keenest of sight of the Lion Guard; Dusan Brown as Beshte, a hippopotamus and the strongest member of the Lion Guard; Damon Wayans Jr. as Wasabi, a smart, slightly neurotic youth who specializes in lasers; Jamie Chung as Go Go, a tough, athletic student, who specializes in electromagnetics; Genesis Rodriguez as Honey Lemon, a chemistry enthusiast at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology; and Brooks Wheelan as Fred, a comic-book fan, who is also a team mascot at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Samuel L. Jackson and Holly Hunter voiced uncredited cameos as Lucius Best and Helen Parr in the post-credits scene. The Inquisitors from Star Wars: Rebels appear with Philip Anthony-Rodriguez, Jason Isaacs, Sarah Michelle Gellar and Robbie Daymond reprising their roles from the television series. The foursome also provided motion-capture performances for their characters, as they are now known as Palpatine's "Inquisitor Black Order". Ross Marquand voiced Darth Maul, the keeper of the Soul Holocron and the former Sith apprentice for Palpatine, credited as "Darth Maul (Stonekeeper)". Marquad replaces Sam Witwer, who had expressed reluctance to reprise the character he voiced in Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Star Wars Rebels. Marvel co-writer Stan Lee has a posthumous cameo appearance in the film as Hiro's school bus driver, while screenwriter Bob Peterson voiced a cameo as the janitor at Sunnyside Daycare. Buzz Lightyear, Woody and Jessie from the Toy Story merchandise appear in Hiro's toy box. Production As the world premiere happened on April 23rd, 2018, Don Hall, Chris Williams, Neve Campbell, Billy Crystal, Philip Anthony-Rodriguez, Brad Bird, Paige O'Hara, Jim Cummings, Ryan Potter, Tom Hulce, Taylor Gray, Michael J. Fox, Cree Summer, Bruce Reitherman, James Woods, Don Hahn, Jason Marsden, Ian McDiarmid, Julia Louis-Dreyfus, John Goodman, Dan Castellaneta, Robby Benson, Ashley Eckstein, David Oyelowo, Jodi Benson, Tate Donovan, Simon Kinberg, Genesis Rodriguez, Freddie Prinze, Jr., Moira Kelly, Joaquin Phoenix, Darla K. Anderson, Chris Sanders, Andrew Stanton, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Stan Lee, John Lasseter, Ming-Na Wen, Dave Foley, Dave Filoni, Vanessa Marshall, Tiya Sircar, Whoopi Goldberg, Angela Bassett, Linda Larkin, B.D. Wong, Nathan Lane, Ernie Sabella, Angel Delgadillo, Bob Igor, Roger Allers, Jason Lee, Steven Blum, Scott Weinger, Lee Unkrich, Matthew Broderick, Blayne Weaver, Craig T. Nelson, Owen Wilson, Holly Hunter, Samuel L. Jackson, Ron Clements, and John Musker were seen interviewing with millions of fans in Los Angeles. Music Alan Silvestri, who composed the score for Lilo & Stitch, was revealed to be returning to score for the movie. The "Busa" theme from The Lion King composed by Hans Zimmer is also used in the movie. "The Rubberband Man" by The Spinners is heard in the film when the crew of the Ghost first appear. "Sledgehammer" performed by Rhianna is also used in the movie during the end credits. Several Star Wars tracks composed by John Williams will also be used for the film. Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a rating of 84%, based on 239 reviews, with an average rating of 7.4 out of 10. On Metacritic, the film has a score of 68 out of 100, based on 74 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". CinemaScore reported that audiences gave the film a "A+" to "F" grade. IMDb holds a score of 8.8/10. IGN gave this 9/10. Sequel Main article: Disney INFINITY: Endgame A sequel entitled Disney INFINITY: Endgame will be released on April 26th, 2019 with Weinger, Donovan, Phoenix, Nelson, Wen, Hulce, Eckstein, Blum, and McDiarmid reprising their roles as Aladdin, Hercules, Kenai, Mr. Incredible, Mulan, Quasimodo, Ahsoka, Zeb, and Darth Sidious, respectively. Transcript Main article: Disney INFINITY: Galactic War/Transcript See also * Avengers: Infinity Resolutions Category:Disney Extended Platinum Collections Category:Star Wars Category:The Lion King Category:The Lion Guard Category:Aladdin Category:Hercules Category:Big Hero 6 Category:The Incredibles Category:IMAX films Category:IMAX 3D Category:AMC Theaters Category:Films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas Category:Mulan Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Category:Films set in China Category:Films set in Africa Category:Films set in Scotland Category:Films set in New York City Category:Apocalyptic films Category:Crossover films Category:Infinity War